


The Project to Love

by AsaShiro (ShiroAsashiShinigami)



Series: Oneshots [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/F, Future Fic, High School, Romance, Science
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:40:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29525163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiroAsashiShinigami/pseuds/AsaShiro
Summary: two students did a project in order to save their grades and to show it to the best scientist in the world.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Series: Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2168910





	The Project to Love

**Author's Note:**

> this is another crossed post and this is quite special as this was a project of mine in school and my teacher allowed me to do this.

"ok everyone this is outrageous" said as a tall teacher name Jamie yuukiyama the science teacher look at his class as he said "everyone single one of you failed my class... Even you Gemma" he said as a shy girl with emerald eyes and black hair tie in a ponytail as she was wearing her glasses and wearing her school uniform as well as a white Jacket

( ** _Imagine her wearing a white Jacket and her hair tie to a ponytail)_**

as she look at him with a apologetic look at the girl name Gemma ichiro said "I'm sorry sir but-" as Jamie cut her off "I know you have a rough month but.. I'm sorry you know I can pass you without you doing the exam" Jamie said as Gemma put her head down "that is why I will be giving you a second chance" he said as the students all perk up "you and a partner will be making a diagram and explaining how or what it is, of course the topic and partner will be of my chosing" he said as each student groan but he continues "this project will be half of you curriculum and you are not just presenting it to me but all the teacher and students as well as the leading scienctist of the Y company Shiro Asashi" he said as the students erupted with glee as the Y company is the leading campany for technology, entertainment, medicine, and military and Shiro Asashi is the leading and their Youngest scienctist and CEO of the campany as he alone help discover 50 percent of our worlds water in 2060 as well as made a new type of thermal energy in which uses trash which is burned in a incinerator in which the heat and smoke is filter giving less pollution in the air. As well as many upon invention which gravely reduced climate change as the Y campany alone manage to leave a healthy carbon footprint in out earth. And for a 22 year old he was know as A prodigy.

"Now then let me pick the team and the partner"he said as he said the names of his students, and their project in which some include this scienctist and his/her invention as well as what is his life story while others are make a perfect representation of this objects and Among other stuff.

"And last but not the least Jade Hayate and Gemma ichiro your lesson will be on plate techtonics and how the world form as it is today" he said as both Gemma and jade look at each as jade who has blonde hair and had their regular school uniform except for the crop top like jacket she is wearing.

**_(Imagine her wearing a jacket like crop top)_**  
As the two stared at each other the students tense.

why?

For one reason and one reason alone. they hate each other well jade hate Gemma know one knows why even Gemma .

"Now that I have assigned everyone you have until" he said as he look at his phone's date which said Oct. 13, 2077  
As he close his phone and look at them "you have until the 13 of November to present It to shiro. And as you know he is straightforward on what he say he may apologize but don't keep it in that much. That's all class dismissed" he said as jade got up and went to Gemma. "Ok listen here ok just because we're partner doesn't mean I get to stop hating you loser" she said as Gemma just nodded..

It was now after school and thanks by a miracle Gemma manage to force jade to talk about their project in a restaurants a they sat in a closed area as she said "ok now what" jade ask as Gemma just look at her as she fixed her hair and said in a monotonous voice "we could show a video diagram of how pangea came to be which is the original continent and as suggested what the tectonics plates are" she said fixed her glasses and jade said "here a better idea you make everything and I do nothing" she said as sat back at her chair and called for the waitress as she ordered just a drink same with Gemma as Gemma got annoyed at her using her phone.

With Gemma using her book and Even the internet for research she still see jade scrolling Twitter. As she sigh and sat near jade "what are you doi- hey!?" She said as Gemma took her phone and pinned her down the sit "listen to me and listen well little girl. This is a group project meaning the both of us has to work together. If not we both failed understand " Gemma said as she was above jade who just blushed deeply and slowly nodded obediently in which she herself thought 'Gemma pls get off my heart can take this' she said as Gemma said "good disobey and you be punished" she said as she blush again and they got to work.

For the entire month the two got closer together as much as jade disagree she actually likes Gemma but to pride full and shy to admit. But regarding their project it was going well. They decided to do a animation diagram which perfectly depicts the location and what had happened to each content as Gemma did the research jade memories it and draw while Gemma edited and help draw. As they had minor ups and downs as well as getting in to a little argument which jade still kept of apologize it was now the day of the presentation and Gemma was now nervous as hell. Why because of a small detail their teacher for got to mention. What was it well what he didn't say was that not only teacher ,students and Shiro will be watching but the entire world as well "apparently shiro is checking out the school for their knowledge and even other schools have something similar to us" jade said to the panic Gemma as she hug her which Gemma was slightly shock at the contact "hey don't worry we work hard in this even if we failed to impress him we can still pass" she said as Gemma shook her head "no I want to impress him." She said as jade ask "why?" As Gemma look at her "as a kid I always wanted to invent things. Which made me fascinated with science and then I heard about sir shiro's invention at a young age. It inspired me more and more as to now that is why I never failed science. Until last weak my dad, my friend and my number one believer . Die last week he was one of the people who believe in me and support me but he die so I missed the exam to see him one last time. But unfortunately the school was not told and they ended up failing me, that is why I want to pass. I want to let my father knew I can make it" she said as tears fall down as jade look at her and still hug her " you can do it i right by your side believing in you. You no we can pass and impress him together so believe in yourself and be confident" she said as she thought 'as I will believe in myself I can tell you how I fell'

After Gemma calmed down she and jade did one last check up on their project, notes and everything as all they have to do is wait.

"Thank you satou Yuki and Yuma kanzaki. For your lovely explanation on the big bang theory. And know ladies and gentlemen please put your hands together for Gemma ichiro and jade Hayate for the project plate tectonics and how the world form as it is know."  
Said the school announcer as shiro Asashi

watch intently as he thought 'an interesting topic I wonder how they will execute it"

As both girls came out as the report or project projected in the huge white board behind them as Gemma nervously tried to speak but can as she went to a small panic attacks as jade grips her hand and mouthed you can do it as all her fears left she finally started.

"Hello everyone I'm Gemma ichiro"

"And I'm jade Hayate"  
They said separately a stye both said together

"And today we will be talking about how the world form as it is and plate tectonics " as both said that Gemma ask "first of does anyone know how the world forms. Well there are many theories, speculation and even myth like two giant fighting for a girl and throw rocks at each other making the continents and the explosion of a volcano Making the continents but the one scientist speculate the most was that the land of the earth was form due to a underwater earthquake slowly raising the land from under water" she said as jade ask "but how did they figure that out well they managed to figure it out due to analyzing the rocks underwater and found each underwater land is older that the other. Thus the underground earthquake made pangea" as the the projector shows exactly as Gemma said "now you might be thinking what is pangea. Well pangea is what the overall continents name. You might be wondering why I said overall continents well that is because all 7 continents use to be connected as each country looks like a puzzle pieces in our globe. That is pangea" she said as she show the look of pangea "now you might be wondering how it broke off well. It broke of the same way they were made due to the plate tectonics, slightly bumping into each other a massive earthquake and a lot of volcanic eruptions manage to break pangea apart and making the world we are today." Jade said as Gemma said "now you might have heard her said plate tectonics so what are they well plate tectonics are the scientific theory describing the large-scale motion of seven large plates and the movements of a larger number of smaller plates of Earth's lithosphere as swell as the techtonics plate are in theory the cause of volcanic eruptions and earthquake.  
As I said plate tectonics is splitted into 7 major and a large number of smaller plate. In which the 7 major plates are African Plate: Antarctic Plate, Eurasian Plate, Indo-Australian Plate, North American Plate, Pacific Plate, and South American Plate. While some of the minor plates are Arabian Plate, Caribbean Plate, Cocos Plate, Juan de Fuca Plate, Nazca Plate, Philippine Sea Plate, and the Scotia Plate." As she finished it was jade who said "how does plates works?. Well The driving force behind plate tectonics is convection in the mantle. Hot material near the Earth's core rises, and colder mantle rock sinks. "It's kind of like a pot boiling on a stove," Van der Elst said. The convection drive plates tectonics through a combination of pushing and spreading apart at mid-ocean ridges and pulling and sinking downward at subduction zones, researchers think. Scientists continue to study and debate the mechanisms that move the plates."

"Though both are proven yet at the same time theories and that all thank you for listening" the said as shiro stand up and started clapping. In which made them happy as the got to finish.

After the whole event shiro called the two as he said "you two did a good job on the presentation such and Interesting topic which such conviction and the way you explained it was good you must have done a lot of research" he said as the two said "yes sir. And thank you" They said happily as shiro look at Gemma and said "here is my card if you ever want to work at Y company just call that number and I'll test you if you're qualified" he said as he hand her the card as she said "thank you for the opportunity sir" she said as shiro look at jade "oh by the way jade tell auntie I said hi" as jade just said "ok cousin" as shiro left the two "your his cousin" Gemma yelled as jade nodded "yeah I guess I forgot to tell and again you didn't ask" she said as she scratch the back of her head as Gemma was thinking "holy crap I was rude to his cousin" she said as jade took a deep breath and said "Gemma" in which Gemma turn as she ask "yes" as again jade took a deep breath and said "Im sorry for hating you the truth is I don't know how to act around you because i- I l-l-love you. W-w-would you go out with me " she managed to stuttered out as blush redder that a tomato as Gemma blush but laugh as well saying "you look so cute" she said she kiss her lips as she stop and walk away still looking at her

" Of course I will after all I Love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoy


End file.
